Field
The present disclosure relates to diplexer paths having improved isolation.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor switches are commonly used for radio-frequency (RF) applications. Such switches can be combined with conductive paths to form RF circuits. A switch can be turned ON (closed) or OFF (opened) by application of appropriate switching signal(s).